Cost-related Medication Nonadherence and the Health of Older Adults Becky Briesacher, Ph.D., is a health services researcher and Assistant Professor of Medicine in the Division of Geriatric Medicine at the University of Massachusetts Medical School. Her long-term career goal is to become an independently-funded researcher supported by rich mentorship and fruitful collaborations in the area of aging and drug policy. Dr. Briesacher seeks a Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (K01) to gain: (1) a better understanding of cost-related medication nonadherence (CRN) and its effect on the health of older adults, and (2) research experience with models that account for irrationality in health behaviors. The candidate proposes a career development plan that provides new training in behavioral economics, targeted exposure to clinical geriatrics, and advanced statistical methods in longitudinal analyses. The research program includes: (1) creating a unique, longitudinal dataset from two national health surveys of older adults, (2) describing the longitudinal course of CRN, including identifying the predictors and potential consequences on patient health and health care expenditures, and (3) developing models of CRN in older adults that incorporate principles from behavioral economics, particularly time-inconsistency. The advanced training and three-part research program will provide the foundation for Dr. Briesacher's transition to an independent investigator in geriatric health services research. In addition, this research program will inform issues central to Medicare Part D prescription drug program and its effects on the health and financial stability of older adults. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Strong evidence shows that medication adherence decreases with higher cost-sharing, yet medication cost- sharing is rising, most notably in Medicare Part D. Discovering how optimal cost-sharing may improve medication adherence has significant implications for the health and welfare of an aging society that is increasingly dependent on medications.